CulEDSac
by Ed Stone
Summary: Eddy's scam actually WORKS!


|Cul-ED-Sac | | |By: D. STONE | | | | | |"I want to ride a pig," announced Ed. "Ed, why do you want to ride a | | |pig?" asked Double D. "Because, they're soft and cuddly like mashed | | |potatoes," announced Ed. "That's rabbits, Ed," announced Double D. "Those| | |aren't rabbits those are bunnies," announced Ed. "Rabbits, bunnies, okay | | |now why would you want to ride one?" asked Double D. "Because they come | | |from Canada," announced Ed. "Those are moose, Ed," announced Double D. "I| | |was I moose once," announced Ed. "Guys I have the scam of the century!" | | |announced Eddy, "We build all of our scams together into the | | |Cul-ED-Sac!" "Eddy, this is IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Double D, "All of our | | |scams into one, do you know how many scams we done?" "Um, twenty?" asked | | |Eddy. "52 scams, that's going to take up this whole entire Cul-de-sac," | | |announced Double D. "Actually only 42, Double D, you've added the rest of| | |Season Four's episodes," announced Ed. "Stand corrected, 42 scams but | | |still that's going to take up this entire Cul-de-sac," announced Double | | |D. "So, let's get to work everyone tell your parents that your sleeping | | |at my place," announced Eddy. | | | | | |Double D's note: | | |Mom and Dad, | | |I'm sleeping at Eddy's house to finish a report due by the end of summer,| | |Ed's there to and I brought every sleeping item necessary. | | |Love, Eddward, | | | | | |Ed's note: | | |Mom and Dad, | | |I'm going to Eddy's to sleep over, | | |(Left blank) | | | | | |Eddy's note: | | |Mom and Dad, | | |Ed and Double D are sleeping here today; don't bother knocking because we| | |are asleep by 9. | | |Eddy | | |Night (past nine). "Eddy, I don't think I should be awake at this hour, | | |and I'm getting sleepy," announced Double D. "Here Double D, have some | | |warm milk, (hands him En-o-gee Drink from Over Your Ed)" announced Eddy. | | |"I'm awake and ready to do any pointless scam building," announced Double| | |D. "Hello, guys say were you watching The Monster ate my Pants, Yesterday| | |on TV," announced Ed. "Well, let's get ready to scam!" announced Eddy. | | |The Next Day. "Why is Chimp Wurld in my backyard?" asked Sarah. "Why is | | |Ed-Land in my backyard, Plank?" asked Johnny. "Why is the Requiem for a | | |Whiplash in my backyard?" asked Jimmy. "WHY ARE ALL OF THE DORKS SCAMS IN| | |OUR CUL-DE-SAC!" shouted Kevin. "Welcome Kids, to the Cul-ED-sac, the | | |most funniest, scariest, and Ed-iest Park in Peach Creek!" shouted Eddy. | | |"Way cool!" announced Nazz. "Hey this is pretty cool," announced Johnny. | | |All of the kids go to certain spots, Johnny goes to Requiem for a | | |Whiplash, Jimmy to the Creek Cruise, and Sarah to the Eds Restaurants. | | |"This is amazing," announced Jimmy, "I will give Eddy all my money for | | |life passes to this park!" announced Johnny. "WHAT DID HE SAY!" shouted | | |Eddy, zooms off to Johnny with a smoke symbol of a dollar, "Well, go | | |right over to the front office and get your passes!" All the kids go | | |running over to the front office screaming "Me first, me first!". "Here | | |you go, one life pass, for Nazz," announced Eddy, 'Hmm, 10, 20, 30, 45 | | |dollars, Double D were ranking in jawbreaker money!" "You dorks, except | | |me to believe that this isn't a scam, you ain't see me in here, DORKS!" | | |announced Kevin. | | |One Month Later. "Mr. Eddy, the Cul-ED-Sac Inc. is working especially | | |well and we reaching enough money to expand to California, New York, and | | |Florida," announced Double D, "and your JBB inc. is in production for | | |expansions in Cul-ED-Sacs," "Perfect, Jawbreaker Bank Inc. rises and | | |Cul-ED-Sacs are perfect, Mr. Eddward, fetch Edward and get me Japan | | |Flavor," announced Eddy, "Let's see, how is the Cul-ED-Sac is doing, | | |(pushes button and puts up camera view of the Cul-ED-Sac) hmm," "Excuse | | |me, Mr. Eddy but you've have a visitor(brings out a scuffed up Kevin with| | |torn clothes)," announced Double D. "What do you want, dork, time is | | |money and money buys jawbreakers," announced Eddy. "You owe me housing, | | |Mr. Eddy, my parents are part of JBB Inc. and that should give me housing| | |in the Cul-ED-Sac," announced Kevin, "This notice says: | | | | | |Straight from the desk of Mr. Eddy Founder of Cul-ED-Sac and JBB Inc. | | |I have put this on your door for spacing of the Cul-ED-Sac. All of the | | |Cul-de-sac kids stay except you because of spacing for X-Games halfpipe. | | |Out in three days or house is destroyed. | | | | | |And my parents are part of JBB Inc. so give me my housing!" "Well, the | | |X-Games halfpipe isn't built yet though footage of beginning the | | |Cul-ED-Sac, (footage of Kevin saying: "You dorks, except me to believe | | |that this isn't a scam, you ain't see me in here, DORKS!")" announced | | |Eddy, "For the price of 20 dollars you keep your home though every month | | |you pay again. "Excuse me again but the park is falling apart!" announced| | |Double D. "WHAT?!" announced Eddy, "Oh-no Chimp Wurld is breaking | | |everything else, uh-oh not good the whole place is breaking!" | | |One Month Later. "Okay we loss all the money and the jawbreakers but | | |will still have 75 cents," announced Eddy, "So let's get our self's some | | |jawbreakers," "Not so fast, Dork," announced Kevin. (Eddy gets beat up by| | |Kevin and sees Kevin going to the candy store) "Okay let's go home," | | |announced Eddy. "This has been quite a day," announced Double D. "End of | | |last sequence, fade to black," announced Ed. | | |The Ed | |  
  



End file.
